Guides/Step By Step guide
Alright, I have just registered and I'm in. What's next? You have 30 coins. Go to the Skills tab and unlock the Mining skill. Cost: 10 coins. You will unlock a new tab: Mining. Afterwards, go to the Shop tab, and then go to Game Shop to buy your first miner at a cost of 20 coins. The miner will search for stone and basic ore. You can sell those to the NPC by clicking left on an ore and typing in the amount of said ore you want to sell. (You can right-click to sell all instantly, but you have to turn it on in Profile > Quick sell. Make it active and you will be allowed to sell all of a particular ore.) Once you have gathered 35 coins, go to Game Shop and buy the Quest book. You can now start doing quests. 110 coins make you able to buy an Oil Pump. Now, each of your miners retrieve 1 liter of oil per second up to a maximum of ten (the maximum amount of miners you can have). You will need oil to smelt ores into bars (see Unlocking > Woodcutting). Unlocking Crafting, Farming, Woodcutting, Brewing To unlock the Crafting skill, you need to fulfill 'Doric's Quest' in the Quest book. You will get an anvil which can be used to craft items. To unlock the Farming skill, you have to START the quest 'Bob the Farmer'. Grow the Dark Mushroom seed he has given you. Harvest it and take it back to Bob (Quest Book). You get 3 mushroom seeds to plant and a farmer who seeks seeds for you, passively. To unlock the Woodcutting skill, you need to craft an empty Axe. This can be done in the Crafting tab. First you will need to craft and bind a stone furnace. This costs 10 stone. Then, You'll need 5 bronze and 1 iron bar for the axe. You can smelt ores by clicking onto your furnace, selecting the bar you need and crafting said amount. You need oil for this. The oil needed depends on the ore you'll want to get smelted. To unlock brewing, you have to gather 1,000 coins from selling ores, which should slowly come into your reach by now, and have the farming skill unlocked, Unlocking Combat, Fishing, Cooking, Magic The Combat skill requires you to have unlocked Mining, Crafting, Woodcutting, Farming and Brewing skills. To unlock Fishing, you will have to unlock Combat and own a fishing rod. A fishing rod can be crafted at level 5 Crafting and costs 30 Oak wood and 5 Iron bars. Oak wood logs can be retrieved from Oak Trees in the tab Woodcutting. You'll need to have at least level 15 in woodcutting to make Oak Trees show up. Another way to retrieve Oak logs is by buying them from the Player Market. (see Player Market) The Cooking skill requires that you have unlocked the combat skill. This is the same for the magic skill, except you also need Magic Page 1 which can be bought in the Game Shop for 1,000,000 coins (1M). So I've unlocked all skills. What now? WORK IN PROGRESS Player Market Once you reach a global level of 30 (can be seen next to your coin amount, this 3-color graph) you will have access to the player market (except when you have a hardcore account, in that case the market is completely disabled except for donor coins (temporarily unavailable due to bug right now) ). In the Player Market, people sell goods they want to sell for coins. It can be handy for new players to buy resources which would otherwise take too much time to gather theirselves, or because they are somewhat impatient. I'm a step closer to the real stuff. What about ores, machinery et cetera? WORK IN PROGRESS Oh, dat stardust and deez blinkies. Leveling up and upgrading your tools WORK IN PROGRESS Once you've got the hang of it Don't be scared to ask advice on the Chat Box. Most of the time people will sincerely help you, for example if you have a question which isn't found in any of our FAQ/Wiki/Step By Step guides. Happy mining!Category:Guides